Plan B
by Catgirlz99
Summary: Sam just got his soul back and Dean just wants to go on a normal hunt, a hunt that has no demons so Sam wont pick at the wall, well the no demon part worked out, but the normal part... Not so much. Written by: Alice


**Plan B**

**Summary:**

Sam just got his soul back and Dean just wants to go on a normal hunt, a hunt that has no demons so Sam wont pick at the wall, well the no demon part worked out, but the normal part... Not so much.

Written by: Alice

_Weeeeell, here it is, a story that no one asked for, I just wrote because the idea was pretty awesome, if you like OC's, but don't worry because they're not hunters or anything, they mess up and fail just as much as Sam and Dean do. So I hope you like this story._

_**Disclaimer: **__I know it sucks but I don't own Supernatural, because if I did Ash, Jo, Ellen and Bella would still be alive (so I liked Bella don't judge me, she was cool, she had attitude) _

Chapter 1

"How is this a case?" Sam asked.

Dean grunted as he rifled through old newspapers.

"About 11 people in the same town fell down sewers," He said showing Sam the newspaper.

Sam shrugged "still, how is this a case?" He repeated.

"Only 2 of them were actually standing over a sewer system at the time," Dean said flatly staring levelly at Sam.

"Oh," Sam muttered.

"This guy, John Martinez"- Dean gestured to a picture of a nice looking fellow with black hair -" went to sleep as a guy and woke up as a girl, he, er... she is currently in a mental hospital," Dean continued.

"I see," Sam mumbled as Dean rambled on about other various strange events.

"So, what do you think it could be?" Sam interrupted.

Dean shrugged "that's why we should check it out, I don't really know,"

-line break-

"We are Professionals, we've dealt with this kind of case before, " Dean said showing his doctors ID.

"We'd like to talk to Joanna Martinez" Sam said as he replaced his ID.

"Right this way" the doctor replied and led Sam and Dean down a hallway and into a room, a middle aged Women with long black hair and grey eyes was sitting on a chair in the corner.

"Joanna..." The doctor called.

"It's John" she replied.

The doctor shook his head "see what I mean? She's crazy," he whispered.

"She just keeps going on and on about her wife and how much she misses her... oh god, it's just a mess,"

"We'll try our best," Sam said as the Doctor left the room.

"Hey," Dean muttered and sat down across from Joanna.

Sam sat down next to him.

"So can you tell us exactly what happened?" He asked

Joanna looked up "I told them, I told them all, I went to sleep a guy and I woke up with boobs," he said

Dean snickered. He had an accent, a slight French accent. Sam shot him a glare, even though it was rather amusing the way he said "boobs".

"So what did you do, before you went to sleep?" Sam asked while Dean got his laughter under control.

"I went to buy some groceries, I went to get some candy for Jake," she said.

"Jake?" Dean asked

"My son," Joanna replied

Dean nodded "so did you see anything weird, before you went to sleep... Like I dunno, just weird stuff, maybe someone following you,"

"Uh... No, I don't think so, well there was this group of kids, early twenties they looked. But they were just going to the candy store, but I saw them at the grocery store too," She added

Sam nodded and made note of that.

"And what did they look like?" Dean asked.

Joanna shrugged "I didn't look at them much, there was 5 maybe 6, um, one girl, the rest were guys. One of then was really tall, um.. Yeah that's it," she said.

Dean nodded "thanks, um. Hang in there buddy, okay?" He said.

"I-I guess" Joanna muttered "but, I thought you guys were psychiatrists,"

Dean paused "well, were a lot of things," he said and left the room with Sam, leaving Joanna to ponder on that sentence.

They walked down the hallway, "so what do you think?" Sam asked.

Dean shrugged "probably monsters of some sort," He said.

They were about to walk out the door when the doctor that had shown them to Joanna's room called to them.

"How'd it go?" He asked.

Sam shrugged "she's seriously lost it, I suggest just keeping her there for a while longer, we might come back... It depends, I think you should just wait longer," He said

The doctor nodded "yeah, thanks anyways," he muttered, obviously not pleased with the "professionals" work.

Sam and Dean left the building, "okay, so I guess we should go talk to her wife,"

-line break-

After interviewing Joanna's wife, they went back to the motel.

Sam pulled out his laptop. "So, Johns wife thinks that John left and Joanna is a lesbian pervert, this is really confusing. It's sounds like Gabriel, but he's gone... And it's not really like, just desserts or anything" he mumbled to himself.

"I have no idea what it is so, yeah" Dean said.

Sam didn't reply, he searched through the lore he had on his computer.

"Maybe you could call Bobby," Sam said glancing at Dean who was eating something that didn't look edible.

"Sure" Dean said licking his fingers he picked up his phone and chose Bobbys contact.

"Yep?" Bobby answered.

"Hey Bobby, I've got a case, it's really confusing and I need you to take a look through your books, Sam needs a hand with the lore and stuff, so-"

"The 11 people who fell down sewers?" Bobby interrupted.

"Yeah," Dean said

"Yeah, I'll look into it,"

"Thanks,"

Dean hung up.

"I've never heard of anything like this before, so it might be a while before we actually do something" Sam started.

Dean sighed, "what's your point?" He asked.

"I need you to go to the library see of you can find anything," Sam said.

Dean groaned, "fine, but next time I get the laptop" he muttered.

Sam laughed, "like that'll happen."

Dean shook his head and left the motel.

-line break-

3 weeks earlier

Travis smiled slightly at Lou's comment on the apparent "tomato man" who walked past the bench they were sitting on.

They were watching the play ground, a couple kids ran around on it, laughing.

"So, what's next?" Travis asked.

Lou turned to him, "what do you mean?"

"It's your turn right? Go ahead... Do something" he pushed.

Lou sighed "I'll pass, maybe we could just go for some ice cream later but right now, I just wanna watch these kids,"

"Okay", Travis muttered.

They sat in silence for a while until a tall man, with a black suite and a black tie with black hair strode up and sat down next to Lou.

"Hello Lou," he said.

Lou turned to him surprised "Leo?!" She gasped.

He grinned, "Lynx, I would prefer," he said.

"Wow, what are the odds?" Lou continued.

Travis just looked at this new character, confused.

"Well, I was looking for you, I wanted to tell you something," Lynx said

Lou shook her head "seriously? Couldn't you just conjure something up and sent it to me?" she asked.

Lynx shrugged "I'd rather talk to you in person," he said.

"Um..." Travis started.

"Oh sorry, Lynx, this is Travis, Travis, this is Lynx" Lou said.

"I assume your part of Chat?" Travis asked he pronounced, "chat" like "sha"

Lynx nodded "it was Pathère and I who created the group... Have you met Panthère?"

Travis nodded.

"Yep, it really sucks he was staked," Lynx muttered.

"Staked?!" Lou yelled.

"Oh yeah, some hunters he ran into, they were really rude," Lynx said.

"Damn," Lou muttered and slumped back into the bench.

"Yeah, it sucks... But, nothing we can really do now," Lynx said "any who, I came to tell you... Um, have you heard that archangel, Gabriel I believe was killed, so I took that as an opportunity and I figured our group could get back together again, just like the good old days," Lynx continued.

"That would be great, but I'm kinda stuck with Travis here, um... We sighed a contract and we can't really move apart, er... That sounded better in my head," Lou muttered.

Lynx smiled "that fine, Travis can come, after all were missing Panthère right?"

Lou nodded "I guess, so everyone else is still going?"

Lynx nodded "I'm sorry Travis I never really officially introduced myself, I'm Lynx as in Bobcat and my human name is Leonardo," he said.

Travis nodded "yes, I'm Travis as in Travis and my human name is Travis," he stated in his most official look.

Lynx smiled "so the meeting will be at Central Park, because that's just easy and at 11:00 am on Sunday."

Lou and Travis nodded "we'll be there," Lou said.

Lynx smiled and nodded then he got up and strode off.

"Wow, we can finally get back together and have some fun," Lou muttered.

"Who's Gabriel?" Travis asked.

"He's this archangel, when Chat was really large we'd just go around and have so much fun, then he came along with all his angel mojo, and our group fell apart... Now he's dead, so I guess Lynx thought we could come back together. But I guess, some of us" she gestured to herself "like me, have found something else to do... So it might be hard but Lynx really enjoyed hanging out with everyone so he'll get it all together, I hope,"

Travis nodded "I've always wondered, your group is called "Chat" which is French for "cat" and everyone's name is in the cat family except you, your wolf. So...?"

Lou nodded "yeah, that's because I'm the black sheep. I'm the only girl,"

"Oh," Travis muttered

Lou smiled "yes, it's rather rare to be a girl if you're a trickster,"

(A/N: okay so just to clarify, Travis is not a hunter and never was he's just a guy. So I'm going to wait until I get 5 reviews and the majority wins, continue or not. If you like this story I suggest you review that you like or else more people might not like it and then I'll delete this story and probably never think of it again. I will say that most of my stories get better after chapter 1, so don't go jumping to conclusions. So if you like, you should review or this story won't go on. Yep, and for those who don't know this, you don't need an account to review.)


End file.
